


Partenaire Particulier

by Horune



Category: Haikyuu!!, 風が強く吹いている | Kaze ga Tsuyoku Fuiteiru | Run with the Wind (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bitchy Oikawa is the best, Crossover, Daichi's sanity suffers again, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, I'm in love with Haiji omfg, Idiots in Love, KageHina - Freeform, Kakeru is bad at feeling again, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Sorry Not Sorry, Suga is a little shit too, YOLO, Yuki-san is done with this bullshit, c'était sensé être drôle, etc - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, like DaiSuga, miror paring, puis c'est parti en couilles, sorta - Freeform, the twins are gold
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horune/pseuds/Horune
Summary: - Alors tu étais bourré comment hier soir ?- J'ai encore mon fute, donc pas tellement ?- Ce n'est pas ton pantalon mon chat.- Oh.





	1. Trou noir

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction basée sur le 80ème prompt de [The Fake Red Head](https://thefakeredhead.com/writing-tips/writing-prompts/), parce que je les adore et que l'ambiance des beuveries de l'unif' me manque et que j'avais juste envie d'écrire cette absurdité.
> 
> Pour les besoins de l'histoire, les persos d'Haikyuu! sont vieillis, Oikawa a un an de moins que Haiji, Kakeru et Kageyama ont le même age. Donc les gamins ont 19 ans, Tooru-chan 21 et Haiji 22.
> 
> L'âge légal pour boire a également été diminué pour atteindre la moyenne de 18 comme en Europe.
> 
> **[Partenaire Particulier Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/44cRSeLgthMZg6kkMef6QG)**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'alcool ne prolonge pas le rêve, il s'empresse de le chasser dès qu'il va l'atteindre.  
\- Alain Grandbois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Playlist :**  
[Interpol - Memory Serves](https://youtu.be/1PnEhKaLeKM)  
[Niall Horan - Nice To Meet Ya](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJIh_uqHXZI)  
[Bombay Bicycle Club - You Already Know](https://youtu.be/5OT2M1r-XyM)  


Le matin était chaud et humide, comme pour un mois d'octobre sur la région du Kansai.

Le ciel était paré d'un manteau gris et lourd, collant sur la ville et sur la peau de ses habitants sans gêne aucune. Les rues étaient déjà bien animées, il n'était pourtant que 7h du matin pour un samedi, mais la fureur du marché envahissait déjà le bas de la cité dans un brouhaha terrible. Pas très loin, des chats se battaient pour un morceau de poisson.

Kiyose Haiji se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, non sans mal.

La faute à sa jambe ?

_Non._

La faute à l'abus d'alcool ?

_Oui._

Il mit plusieurs minutes à trouver ses clés, fouillant non sans mal les poches de son sweater à capuche vert pomme, consultant au passage son smartphone, pas de messages bizarres ni d'appel en absence, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

Fallait dire que la soirée avait été _particulièrement_ rude.

\- Putain j'ai plus 20 ans .. Grommela-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Il eut à peine le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée que, comme par miracle, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Deux pantoufles en forme d'alien accueillirent son regard tourné vers le sol. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, juste histoire de bien se rendre compte que c'était réel. Il leva la tête.

Oikawa Tooru se trouvait planté devant lui, sourire sarcastique sur le visage. La paire de lunettes écaille de tortue juchée sur son nez fin cachaient des yeux marrons fatigués, alors que ses cheveux châtains en bataille indiquaient qu'il venait tout juste de se lever.

\- Alors, tu étais bourré comment hier soir ? 

La voix était moqueuse, Haiji n'y prêta pas attention, bien trop crevé pour cela, et rentra dans la pièce à vivre de leur appartement tout en l'évitant. Il enleva ses chaussures sans ménagement sur le tapis prévu à cet effet, et se dirigea comme un zombie vers la cuisine qu'ils partageaient tout deux.

Ça faisait 2 ans qu'ils cohabitaient.

Le studio n'était pas très grand mais chaleureux, tout en largeur, ils avaient tout deux leur chambre respective à chaque extrémité, une petite salle de bain avec baignoire qu'Oikawa avait décoré de plantes et de bouquins, une cuisine semi-équipée où Haiji pouvait cuisiner sans mal et un balconnet où ils pouvaient déguster une bière fraiche en été.

Oikawa était en lettres, tout comme lui, un an plus jeune, mais n'avait pas vraiment le respect pour ses ainés.

Ça tombait bien, Haiji n'avait pas vraiment de problème avec ça.

Il se retourna vers lui, écartant les bras d'un air fier. Oikawa le reluquait d'un air peu convaincu.

\- J'ai encore mon fute, donc pas tellement ? 

\- .. ce n'est pas ton pantalon mon chat. 

Haiji jeta un bref coup d'œil au bas de son corps. Le slim gris qu'il portait était un peu collant, certes. La ceinture de cuir qui l'ornait devait être onéreuse, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'en posséder une pareille.

Il n'avait pas de ceinture, en fait.

Pas de jeans non plus.

Il n'en avait jamais eu, il détestait les vêtements collants.

Un frisson glissa silencieusement le long de son dos.

\- Oh.

Oikawa l'observait d'un œil amusé, bras croisés et appuyé négligemment contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Tu te souviens de rien ?

\- .. mon esprit a dû zapper certains passages de la soirée, il semblerait.

\- Oups ?

Le visage du binoclard se tordit, Haiji ne put résister lui non plus, et ils finirent par éclater de rire tout les deux.

Haiji tira une chaise et s'assit à la petite table en chêne brut, Oikawa leur servant à chacun une généreuse tasse du thermos tout frais avant de se poser devant son colocataire. Le concerné se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Merde, celle-là je l'avais jamais faite .. En tout cas sans m'en souvenir. Tooru, tu penses que j'ai pu tomber sur un pervers ? Un gars plein d'MST ? _Le sida_ ?!

\- Hai-san, fais-toi dépister si ça te rassure, mais on sait tous les deux que tes standards sont assez élevés et ça m'étonnerait que tu te sois fait défoncé par un SDF en plein milieu d'un squat. Je pense plutôt que tu as rencontré un mignon petit bourge et que tu t'es juste fait plaisir. _Chill out_.

Haiji soupira. Sa tête pesait une tonne, le café avait un goût pâteux dans sa bouche.

Il ne se souvenait littéralement de rien. Le trou noir, complet.

Bien avant ça, début de soirée, il avait rejoint Yuki et Nico-chan, pour une fois qu'ils étaient dans le coin, ils avaient été manger des yakitori à l'izakaya dans la rue de leur université.

Ils avaient commencé gaiement au shōchū, avant de finir par s'échouer à la beuverie la plus proche, chez un gars qu'il pensait être une connaissance d'Oikawa.

Il avait rebu pas mal de bières, et puis, plus rien, il s'était réveillé sur un canapé bien habillé, entre plusieurs corps échoués, avant de reprendre le chemin vers chez lui.

C'était sans doute là que ça s'était passé. Peut-être que Yuki et Nico-chan en sauront d'avantage ?

Oikawa l’interrompit dans ses pensées.

\- Je me demande s'il va essayer de retrouver son pantalon ? Cette ceinture doit valoir 6000 yen, tu es tombé sur un friqué, y'a pas de doute. Un Sugar Daddy ?

\- J'en sais rien franchement .. Je m'en fous royalement pour le moment, à vrai dire. Je sais juste que je vais aller prendre une douche et puis retourner pieuter. Peut-être que la mémoire me reviendra ?

Oikawa haussa les épaules. Haiji prit lentement le chemin de la salle de bain, trainant son corps faiblement, avant de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Il se déshabilla alors devant le miroir. Il nota lucidement quelques suçons courants sur sa nuque et sur son torse, dans le creux de l'aine, signes presque accusateurs de ce qui avait dû se produire la veille.

Il activa le jet de la douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur ses muscles endoloris et fatigués, la curiosité commençant à le ronger lentement.

Il n'était pas vraiment inquiet sur le fait qu'il aie été consentant ou non, faisant confiance à son corps. Il n'avait pas été drogué, aucunes traces de bleus ou de lutte, le fait qu'il s'était réveillé complètement habillé même si ce n'était pas avec son pantalon à lui indiquait qu'il avait probablement enlevé et remis ses vêtements calmement. Restait alors la question de base ..

Qui était ce type ?

Est-ce qu'il se souvenait de lui ?

L'eau coulant sur la faïence blanche arrivait à présent à hauteur de ses hanches. Il cala sa nuque contre le rebord de la baignoire, tout en saisissant son téléphone, ouvrant la conversation et textant rapidement ses deux amis, qui ne tardèrent pas à lui répondre :

**Oni-no-Haiji (7h32) :**

**Help, j'ai un trou noir **

**Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement à la soirée ?**

**Yuki69 (7h35) :**

**T'étais encore plein mort tiens. **

**T'es une vraie plaie quand tu bois putain ** **è-é**

**Nicotine-chempai (7h36) :**

**LOL t'as dansé la macarena **

**je t'ai filmé, c'est collector YOLO**

Haiji hésita un instant avant de cliquer sur le lien que le barbu venait de lui envoyer. Il retint son souffle.

La musique était à peine reconnaissable, alors que les cris (d'encouragement ?) d'Akihiro lui brisèrent immédiatement les tympans.

Il se vit brusquement, assis sur une table, face à un jeune homme torse nu, cheveux argentés en bataille recouverts par un sombrero, bras passé en dessous du sien tenant chacun un verre à shot pour l'autre et une rondelle de citron dans l'autre main. Il entendit ensuite une sorte de signal, avant de se voir lui et le type lécher rapidement le creux de la main de l'autre, puis de boire le verre cul sec, pour ensuite mordre dans le citron.

Un tonnerre d’applaudissement les acclama, alors qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs dressés improbablement sur la tête leur resservit un shot de tequila en brayant, on vit brièvement Yuki tirant sur son pied pour le faire descendre de là, alors que l'homme au sombrero le souleva pour le faire monter avec eux, levant les bras vers la sono d'un air triomphant, avant de commencer à bouger du bassin et d'onduler ses bras en rythme.

Il coupa la vidéo en soupirant. Il en avait vu bien assez comme ça.

Il avait toujours son fute.

Il pourrait sans doute trouver des réponses auprès de l'homme qui avait organisé la soirée, le fameux type au sombrero. Une connaissance d'Oikawa, oui il en était maintenant sûr après l'avoir revu. Un gars en sport, option volleyball.

Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

Sugawara ?

Il ferma les yeux un instant, en espérant retrouver quelques brides de souvenirs dans les limbes de ses rêves.

_« Merde, je suis vraiment désolé, ça m'a bousculé et .. »_

_« Non, pas de soucis, c'est une vielle veste. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? »_

_« .. Si tu me laissais juste t'offrir un verre pour le moment .. ? »  
_

Le matin était chaud et humide, de l'autre côté d'une ville du Kansai.

Kurahara Kakeru eut une vision d'horreur en se levant.

Pas seulement à cause des énormes marques de griffures qui zébraient son dos, ni des marques éparses de morsures qu'il venait de découvrir sur son bas ventre. Non, ça il n'en était pas vraiment fier, il n'allait pas s'en cacher, mais ce qui lui mit le coup de grâce, c'était le pantalon de training trop court et usé qui flottait à ses cuisses.

Avait-il sans doute couché avec quelqu'un ivre mort ?

_Oui_.

Était-ce avec une fille ?

_Non_.

Il ne savait même pas comment il était rentré hier soir. Ou peut-être aujourd'hui matin, en fait ? Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, s'appuyant contre son lit, prenant son visage entre ses deux mains.

\- Je boirais plus jamais .. Marmonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il avait envie de mourir. Enfin, il était _probablement_ en train de mourir, vu les 5 fois consécutives où il avait vomi depuis son réveil, et à la manière dont son cerveau semblait cogner les parois de son crâne comme s'il voulait s'en échapper.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, il n'était pas du tout un fêtard, pourquoi encore avait-il décidé de se souler comme ça ce soir-là ?!

Une voix inquiète le sortit de ses pensées :

\- Oi, Kurahara .. J'ai ramené des médocs. 

Le jeune homme de son âge, même coupe de cheveux noirs de jais et regard métallique, aurait pu être son jumeau. Mais Kageyama Tobio, qui se tenait devant lui avec un regard inquiet, n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec lui.

Son colocataire s'accroupit près de lui, lui tendant une bouteille de Pocari. Kakeru le regarda faiblement. 

\- Il paraît que c'est bon pour la gueule de bois. Ça va te réhydrater .. 

Kakeru le remercia, avalant une pilule qu'il lui tendit avec la boisson sportive. Kageyama déballa le sac de la supérette, le posant doucement sur la table basse de la chambre qu'ils partageaient au dortoir de l'équipe sportive de leur université.

Il était en option volleyball tandis que lui était en course longue distance. Le plus grand était originaire de Miyagi, raison pour laquelle il avait quitté sa famille pour venir étudier ici, grâce à sa bourse d'étude.

Kakeru, lui, était partit pour une autre raison bien-sûr .. Ses poings se serrèrent malgré lui.

_Ouais, si je suis sorti me bourrer la gueule, c'était sans doute pour oublier._

Mission réussie.

\- Il faut que tu manges aussi. Je t'ai acheté des onigiri_._

La voix de Kageyama semblait distante à ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas envie de manger, il avait envie de mourir. Ou peut-être juste d'arrêter de vomir, de se coucher en se roulant en boule sous la couverture, et de dormir pendant .. 1000 ans ? 1000 ans, ça semblait bien.

Il n'aurait jamais dû aller à cette soirée.

\- Kurahara .. On peut en parler. Si tu veux.

Il releva la tête vers lui. Kageyama semblait insister, lui présentant gentiment une boule de riz qu'il saisit de mauvaise grâce.

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il ne se souvenait de rien.

Il prit son téléphone par réflexe. Plusieurs messages de Prince, une vidéo que Joji lui avait envoyé. Il n'osa pas l'ouvrir de peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Les jumeaux avaient insisté pour qu'il les accompagne, ça devait soit-disant lui changer les idées.

_Tu parles_.

\- Je .. J'en sais rien. C'est le trou noir complet. Mais ça devait être un mec, ça j'en suis sûre. Kageyama, j'étais sûrement consentant, mais lui ? Si ça se trouve, j'ai abusé sexuellement de quelqu'un ..

\- Calme-toi. Je ne pense pas, tu aurais des marques un peu plus défensives sur le corps.

\- Je suis _littéralement_ couvert de griffes et de morsures, je te ferai signaler ..

\- Non, ça c'est ..

Kageyama se tut un instant avant de rougir un peu.

\- Hinata fait des marques comme ça aussi, quand on, hum, tu vois ce que je veux dire ..

Kakeru rougit également, et ils détournèrent chacun le regard. Hinata, le petit ami de son colocataire, était quelqu'un de solaire et de dynamique, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'imaginer au lit avec le noireau, en mode tigresse. Bref.

Kageyama rompit doucement le silence gêné.

\- Je pense que tu devrais essayer de le retrouver. Il suffit de demander à Suga-san.

\- Le gars chez qui se tenait la soirée ?

\- Ouais, c'est l'un de mes sempai ..

Il hocha la tête sans conviction. Prince allait le tuer quand il allait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ouvrit malgré lui le message de Joji, ne cliquant toutefois pas sur la vidéo, son attention dirigée vers les messages en dessous :

**Jo-2 (1h01) :**

**KAKERUUU PUTAIN T'ES OU  
**

**(2h15) :**

**KAKEryu omFG HAZNA chaN M'aimE**

**(3h45) :**

**putain sérieux là je dessaoule **

**on est inquiet**

**jota est parti te chercher **

**tu vas prendre cher mon gars tkt**

Kakeru écarquilla les yeux sur le dernier message. Car il avait répondu à celui-ci, même s'il n'en gardait aucun souvenir.

**Kakerun (3h50) :**

**pardon Joji j'étais avec quelqu'un**

**important**

Ok, donc il avait disparu des radars pendant 3h. Enfin, peut-être plus encore, vu l'état de Joji (et ça devait être idem pour Jota), et il devait bien être avec l'inconnu à ce moment-là. Il espérait désespérément que quelqu'un les aurait peut-être aperçu.

Peut-être qu'il devrait prendre une photo de ce pantalon et le poster sur le groupe de l'unif ?

Non, c'était trop gênant.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête se calmer brièvement. Ici, il fallait réorganiser ses priorités. D'abord, il fallait qu'il essaye de dormir un peu, ensuite, il tenterait de retrouver l'homme avec qui il avait fait plus que de boire un verre, il devrait s'en souvenir ..

Non ?

_« Est-ce que tu aimes courir ? »_

_« Je .. Je crois. »_

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu cours ? »_

_« Je .. J'en sais rien. Probablement pour m'enfuir. »_

Trois jours plus tard, le monde tournait à nouveau normalement.

Haiji laçait ses chaussures sur le pallier, s'apprêtant pour son jogging matinal.

Oikawa faisait calmement la vaisselle du petit déjeuner qu'il leur avait cuisiné avant de partir, rituel bien instauré entre eux deux, tâches bien réparties. Le cursus de lettres était différé en 3ème et 4ème, ils finissaient généralement tard mais avaient beaucoup de temps pour eux en début de journée. Haiji lui demanda par dessus son épaule :

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ? Ça te ferait du bien Tooru, t'as pris du bide.

Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil énervé. 

\- J'ai un ménisque déglingué je te rappelle, tout le monde n'est pas maso comme toi .. Puis je vais voir Tobio-chan a son entraînement de 9h. 

\- Oh, ton kouhai ? 

Oikawa lui sourit, tout en essuyant une assiette.

\- Mon mignon et grimaçant kouhai oui .. Il va encore faire sa tête de Gremlin quand il va me voir. Je vais voir si Monsieur Fraîcheur est là si jamais, voir s'il aurait reçu des informations avec l'inconnu du pantalon ? Toujours rien de ton côté ?

Haiji secoua la tête en souriant, avant de le saluer de la main et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

La matinée était calme, pas beaucoup de gens dans les rues, encore moins sur le ravel longeant le fleuve. Il s'étira un instant dans l'herbe avant de partir tout doucement, foulées souples et cadencées dans la fraîcheur automnale.

Il n'avait pas vraiment recouvré la mémoire depuis lors, mit à part quelques brides éparses mais rien de concret, comme le fait d'avoir fait des challenges à la con avec les types du club de volley-ball et les laborantins de sa fac, plus quelques photos à l'appui se retrouvant sans pudeur sur la page internet de la confrérie.

Yuki lui avait tiré les oreilles, mais avait bien insisté sur le fait que presque tout le petit monde ci-présent était déjà casé, et qu'il n'avait apparemment pas fait de rentre-dedans à ces dites-personnes.

Sauf que Yuki lui avait également dit l'avoir perdu de vue pendant 4 bonnes heures.

Que peut-il se passer pendant 4h ?

Haiji n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était effectivement réapparut sur une photo prise chez Sugawara Koushi bien longtemps après les tequila boom boom, vautré confortablement sur un divan, habillé avec un pantalon qui n'était pas le sien. Et que personne ne semblait réclamer.

Haiji avait seulement retrouvé lors de la première nuit quelques souvenirs physique de peau tannée, l'odeur d'un parfum aux notes de bergamote, et de sensations exquises qui lui donnaient vraiment _très_ envie de retrouver l'homme mystérieux.

Sa curiosité était trop grande, aussi.

Puis il y avait un sentiment plus présent, au fur et à mesure du temps, plus pressant, il devait le retrouver, il le sentait dans ses veines, quelque chose qu'il avait pu goûter chez lui, pas forcément dans la manière sexuelle, au contraire, sur un plan spirituel et Haiji était quelqu'un d'intuitif, et cette impression ne le trompait pas.

_Ce type a la réponse que je recherche_.

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées pas un obstacle qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, un piquet qui avait probablement été percuté par une voiture. Il eut tout juste le réflexe de dévier de sa course, sautant souplement pour l'éviter, mais répartit mal son poids sur sa mauvaise jambe en se réceptionnant, lui arrachant une grimace, choc électrique insupportable lui remontant dans les os.

Il s'arrêta immédiatement. La douleur fut tellement intense qu'elle le fit basculer sur le côté, flash blanc devant les yeux. Il serra les dents, poussant son épaule devant lui pour amortir sa chute dans un geste faible. 

_Putain de genou. _

Mais il ne rencontra pas la dureté du bitume, à son grand étonnement. Son corps fut amorti par quelque chose de chaud et souple. Il respira une odeur de vêtements propres, mêlée à celle d'un déodorant pour homme. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras de quelqu'un. 

\- Hé, ça va ? 

La voix était inquiète, un ton aussi confortable que le corps sur lequel il s'était échoué. Il rouvrit les yeux doucement. 

Deux prunelles couleurs d'acier trempé, un visage encore un peu rond, à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Cheveux noirs de jais, rejeté vers l'arrière, lui donnant cependant un air bien adulte. Corps qui devait être un tout petit peu plus grand que le sien, et musclé en dessous des survêtements turquoises. Haiji cligna des yeux d'un air hagard. 

_Oh. _

Il se redressa doucement, inclinant la tête positivement. Le serviable et charmant inconnu passa sa main autour de son cou pour le supporter alors qu'il le conduisit doucement vers un banc tout proche. Haiji avait complètement oublié la douleur, trop perturbé par le contact de l'autre, et le corps était _définitivement_ musclé, et il eut presque un soupir de dépit lorsqu'il rompit le contact pour le poser sur l'assise de pierre. Haiji se tourna vers lui. 

\- Merci ..

Le jeune homme lui sourit. Il observa attentivement la manière dont ses lèvres s'incurvèrent et se demanda pensivement ce que ça devait faire de les embrasser. Il eut envie de se foutre une claque. Il avait le feu au cul pour le moment où quoi ? C'était son nouveau trip, les inconnus, à la façon partenaire particulier cherche partenaire particulière ?!

L'inconnu lui demanda, d'une voix naturellement calme et grave, une voix qu'il se mit malgré lui à imaginer lui murmurer des choses particulièrement salaces à l'oreille ..

\- Ce n'est rien, est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose de sucré, c'est peut-être une crise d'anémie ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le quidam avait déjà tracé jusqu'au distributeur tout proche, revenant rapidement avec un soda et un café. Il lui tendit les deux dans un geste doux, un air un peu gêné sur le visage.

\- Désolé, quand je suis arrivé devant, je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'avais pas demandé ce que tu voulais .. ?

Une boule chaude naquit dans son estomac, impression de déjà-vu étrange, comme lui rappelant un souvenir heureux, presque rassurant. Haiji ne put empêcher un sourire solaire d'ouvrir son visage. Toute la douleur avait disparu à présent, et il se saisit du café, laissant le soda au plus jeune, qui s'assit à côté de lui.

\- C'est gentil .. Mais j'ai bien déjeuné ce matin. C'est plutôt la faute à une vielle blessure.

Il se retourna vers lui, sourire un peu cassé sur le visage. Il préféra changer de sujet, avant que l'autre ne l’interroge. Curieux de savoir qui donc était ce décidément, _charmant_, jeune homme.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Kiyose Haiji. Mais tu peux m'appeler Haiji. Je suis en lettre, en 4ème année.

\- Oh .. Haiji-san alors. Kurahara Kakeru, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Haiji sourit encore plus lorsqu'il prononça son nom. Ça le mettait incroyablement de bonne humeur, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Puis, le nom sonnait familièrement à ses oreilles, bizarrement.

Il interrogea brièvement le garçon, voir s'il était dans une fac du coin. Il lui répondit qu'il était en première, à la fac sportive du Kansai, il avait même reçu une bourse pour cela. Le visage d'Haiji s’éclaira immédiatement. 

\- Oooh .. Et je parie que tu es dans le groupe de course à pied ? 

\- Oui c'est ça .. 

\- Tu remettra mon bonjour à Fujioka alors !

C'était donc cela. Haiji se sentit brusquement tout fébrile, bien sûr, il fallait qu'il tombe par hasard sur le nouveau jeune prodige qui avait rejoint l'équipe de son meilleur ami d'enfance il y avait peu, il fallait que le gamin soit complètement irrésistible et il fallait qu'Haiji n'aie aucun self-contrôle.

_Ok, je veux écrire un article sur lui._

_Ok, j'aimerais aussi accrocher mes jambes à son cou._

Il fallait définitivement qu'il trouve un moyen de le revoir. Après tout, le Hakone Ekiden avait lieu bientôt. Et là, maintenant, sur ce banc où ils étaient assis tout les deux, c'était plutôt simple. Il se retourna franchement vers lui, sentant son sourire s'élargir encore plus sur son visage :

\- Dis, Kurahara. Laisse-moi t'inviter un de ses quatre, pour te remercier.

Le teint du plus jeune se teinta de rouge. Il répondit poliment, levant les mains en l'air, s'apprêtant à décliner :

\- C'est très gentil de ta part, mais vraiment, il n'y a pas besoin ..

\- J'insiste. Puis tu vas vite comprendre qu'un étudiant ne refuse jamais ni à manger ni à boire !

Kakeru hocha alors la tête d'un air mi-embarrassé, mi-amusé. Il lui dit qu'il était libre le lendemain soir. Haiji fixa une heure, puis lui donna l'adresse de l'izakaya habituel, avant de le regarder se lever pour ensuite le saluer et repartir en trottant vers les ruelles. Il observa sa silhouette s'éloigner, forme parfaite dans le soleil bas de l'automne.

Il jeta sa canette, avant de repartir lui aussi de son côté, sourire toujours bien grand, et cœur battant étrangement contre sa poitrine.

_« J'ai juste envie de tout foutre en l'air ce soir. »_

_« Ça va aller tu sais. Tout finit toujours par s'arranger. »_

_« Mon esprit est une place plutôt sombre .. Je ne sais pas si tu aurais envie de t'y perdre. »_

_« Le mien aussi tu sais .. Puis qui as dit que je visais si haut ? »_

Une bonne heure plus tard, Kakeru s'arrêta devant une devanture de librairie aux couleurs pastels, reprenant son souffle lentement. Son cœur battait d'une manière plutôt étrange, différemment de d'habitude, pas comme un rythme accéléré par la course.

Il observa son reflet dans la vitre, il dégoulinait de transpiration, cheveux ébènes plaqués vers l'arrière. Il poussa la porte après une minute.

La boutique était un vrai capharnaüm, on pouvait le dire. Des piles de manga s'entassaient du sol au plafond dans un équilibre instable tout comme les pilastres d'un sanctuaire, alors que les étagères pleines dégoulinaient littéralement. Il se fraya péniblement un chemin jusqu'à la caisse, à peine visible.

Derrière elle se tenait également, à peine visible, un jeune homme frêle, aux cheveux blond vénitien. Il lui sourit calmement lorsqu'il le vit, taches de rousseur sur le nez s'animant brièvement, posant le shōnen qu'il lisait sur le comptoir. 

\- Kakeru, ça va ? Tu as l'air .. Perdu dans tes pensées.

Prince le dévisageait avec des yeux tendres. Kakeru le salua de la main, tout en s’avançant difficilement vers lui.

Kashiwazaki Akane de son vrai nom, travaillait ici en temps que jobiste. Il l'avait rencontré par hasard lorsqu'il avait emménagé dans la ville, et depuis, il passait régulièrement au magasin, achetant deux-trois mangas sur ses conseils. Ouji lui demanda, se levant pour lui servir un thé :

\- Ça a été la soirée ? Tu n'as pas répondu à mon message .. 

Kakeru tiqua.

Pas le choix, il lui raconta donc l'histoire d'un air gêné, pendant que le garçon l'écoutait attentivement. Une fois son récit terminé, il lui jeta un coup d'œil, attendant sa réaction.

Prince ne dit rien, se levant pour aller fouiller dans la réserve. Il revint avec un manga, ouvrant une page et lui mit devant les yeux. Kakeru regarda attentivement. Un shōjo, ou l'héroïne semblait amoureuse d'un inconnu, qui avait croisé son passage. Prince s'anima alors sur un ton fiévreux :

\- C'est exactement comme cette histoire ! _Oh mon dieu_ Kakeru, faut trop que tu le retrouves, c'est sûrement l'homme de ta vie ! Je vais appeler Kenma, attend !! 

Il se jeta littéralement hors de la pièce, partant vers la section dédiée aux jeux vidéos. Il revint rapidement avec un petit blond aux repousses noires, tirant par le bras le deuxième jobiste et employé du magasin. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard fuyant.

\- Oh, bonjour Kakeru .. Attends, je vais demander à Kuroo s'il t'as vu partir avec quelqu'un. 

Avant que Kakeru ne puisse l'arrêter, il avait déjà envoyé un message à l'un des laborantins de troisième qui s'avérait être son petit ami et un guindailleur hors-pair. Il afficha un air neutre lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Il était soûl et il ne se souvient pas m'avoir envoyé une photo de son cul, d'ailleurs. Pas grave, je vais l'imprimer et je vais la coller sur la porte de son kot. 

Kakeru secoua la tête. 

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Kenma-san, c'est gentil d'avoir demandé .. Kageyama a demandé à son sempai, même chose. Je pense que je ne saurais jamais c'était qui, c'est comme ça. 

Prince le dévisagea curieusement. 

\- C'est étrange, je pensais que tu serais plus alarmé que ça, te connaissant .. Est-ce que cela a à voir avec l'air songeur de tout à l'heure ? Kakeru, joues-tu déjà sur un autre tableau ? Je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi ..

Kakeru rougit brusquement.

\- Quoi ? N.. Non !! Non, je veux juste retrouver cette personne pour m'excuser. Et l'unif' n'est pas si grande, si cette personne avait vraiment voulu me retrouver, en bien ou en mal, elle y serait déjà parvenue .. Cette personne a probablement considéré ça comme une histoire sans lendemain, je vais donc en faire de même.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air de penser à quelqu'un depuis que tu es rentré ?

Prince aurait du faire psychologie, à la place de faire littérature. Kakeru rougit encore plus, récoltant une expression de curiosité de la part des deux hommes.

Son cœur accéléra lorsqu'il repensa à Haiji.

Il était parti courir dans l'espoir d’éclaircir ses esprits. Pas de s'embrouiller d'avantage.

Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, lorsqu'il avait vu l'homme qui courait juste devant lui près à s'écrouler.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix, lorsqu’il avait vu son visage fin et ses grands yeux de biche, son sourire solaire et la façon donc son corps semblait épouser le sien.

Il avait envie de le revoir.

\- Kiyose Haiji .. Ah !

Prince eut une illumination lorsqu'il lui dit le nom de l'homme. Kakeru lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Kenma lui demanda s'il le connaissait. Il hocha la tête d'un air sérieux.

\- C'est un sempai, il est avec nous en lettres Kenma, tu vois pas ? Il est président du club de journalisme, il voudrait être reporter sportif plus tard, je pense. C'est aussi un sorteur. Il était probablement à la même soirée que toi, d'ailleurs. Si ça se trouve, c'est lui ton inconnu mystère .. Tiens Kenma, c'est comme dans ce manga, tu te souviens, celui où ..

Kakeru secoua violemment la tête.

Haiji lui avait parlé comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Et il sentait que l'homme n'était pas du genre à mentir, et puis quand bien même quel aurait été son intérêt ? Il semblait sincèrement heureux de le rencontrer, il connaissait bien Fujioka-san apparemment, non, c'était pas possible.

Et puis, il s'en serait souvenu ..

Non ?

_« J'espère qu'on s'en souviendra .. »_

_« Hé .. On pourra se revoir ? »_

_« Attention, tu risques de tomber amoureux de moi. »_

_« Qui t'as dis que c'était pas déjà fait .. ? »_

Haiji était rentré très agité, Oikawa l'avait bien remarqué.

Il fit semblant de rien, plongé dans le roman de Tolstoï qu'il devait analyser pour son cours. Il analysait plutôt très précisément le comportement de son colocataire, l'observant du coin de l’œil d'un air attentif.

On les appelaient le duo des Enfers, Haiji et lui-même. Passifs-agressifs, ils maniaient l'ironie et le sarcasme comme des armes létales.

Haiji était un vrai manipulateur, il ne s'en cachait nullement d'ailleurs. Pour atteindre ses objectifs, il était prêt à tout, surtout à se servir d'autres personnes. Il avait contrôle sur tout, et son intuition était parfois presque surnaturelle. Les autres étudiant le surnommaient à juste titre Haiji l'Ogre.

Mais si Haiji était considéré comme tel, son colocataire était encore _pire_. 

Oikawa le laissa parler comme le moulin qu'il était, remuant dans tout l'appartement comme un psychotique, balançant ses mains dans les airs avec fougue. Ses mèches châtains étaient retombées sur son front, encore un peu moite de transpiration, et il jubilait avec fougue, excité comme une puce :

\- .. et c'est donc lui le fameux gamin dont Fujioka me parlait, Tooru il a la plus belle forme que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie, tu imagines, il a battu le record de Sameyama après une semaine à peine ! Son temps record est de ..

\- Il est mignon ?

Haiji s'était enfin arrêté, bouche entre-ouverte. Oikawa le regardait avec un air insistant, sourire au bord des lèvres, prêt à éclater de rire. Le brun reprit alors son souffle, avant de lui confirmer en souriant :

\- Je l'ai invité à souper demain soir.

\- Oooh .. Et l'inconnu, tu laisses tomber ?

Haiji haussa les épaules d'un air pas vraiment ennuyé. Non, il ne laissait pas tomber. Il reportait juste, une priorité plus importante pour lui venait d'apparaître sous ses yeux. Puis après avoir fait le tour de ses contacts, personne n'avait pu l'aider, comme si il s'était volatilisé avec un fantôme pendant cette soirée.

C'était peut-être le cas après tout, il serait tombé sur un yokai séduisant, qui l'avait attiré dans une autre dimension pour lui faire sauvagement l'amour.

\- Si je dois vraiment le revoir, le destin le remettra sur ma route.

\- C'est vrai, parfois c'est quand on ne cherche pas que l'on trouve ..

Oikawa lui répondit en souriant, attendant qu'il se dirige vers la salle de bain avant de sortir son smartphone de sa poche. Il ouvrit l'onglet de la conversation qu'il avait avec Kageyama et son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit la photo qu'il lui avait envoyé.

Un pantalon de training sombre et usé qu'il reconnaitrait entre tous, sagement plié sur une chaise de bureau, suivit d'un simple commentaire de son kouhai :

**Tobiuo (14h36) :  
**

**voilà content ? **

**sérieux oikawa-san tu es sur de toi ?  
**

Oikawa eut un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Il avait déjà eu ses doutes, lorsque le plus jeune lui avait fait un message ce matin-là, demandant conseil sur comment traiter une gueule de bois, son colocataire ne se souvenant pas de sa soirée.

Et étant rentré avec quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait visiblement pas.

Il s'était rendu à son entrainement ce matin, avait longuement parlé avec Suga-chan, qui lui avait certifié avoir vu les deux hommes partir ensemble, les retrouvant longtemps après dans un état débraillé qui voulait visiblement tout dire. 

Oikawa lui avait demandé subtilement de ne rien dire à personne, lui expliquant son plan. L'homme au cheveux argenté en avait semblé excité, heureusement que ce n'était pas Daichi, qui l'aurait tout de suite engueulé. Mais Sugawara partageait souvent ses mauvais plans, et ils avaient subtilement manipulé Tobio pour ne pas qu'il balance.

Il se dépêcha de répondre à Kageyama, avant de regarder l'heure et de se lever, il devait passer chez Iwa-chan avant ses cours pour lui expliquer ça. Son petit ami allait probablement le tuer, mais il savait qu'il irait dans son sens. Oikawa savait être _très_ persuasif, après tout.

Puis son plan était _parfait_.

C'était une très mauvaise idée, mais si tout ce passait bien, il savait qu'Haiji le remercierait. Si pas ..

**Oikawaii~ (14h41) :  
**

**je guère tkt~ ☆(･ω･*)ゞ**

Il gloussa tout seul, rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, avant de se saisir de ses clés et d'enfiler ses chaussures.

Si pas, on ne vit qu'une fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. hahaha, je sais, j'ai deux autres fictions sur le feu à mettre à jour mais ce brouillon arrivait à échéance aujourd'hui et donc il fallait bien le poster. Mes updates sont loin d'être régulières pour le moment à cause de beaucoup de choses, je fais mon possible, déjà un tout grand merci à vous de me lire. <3


	2. Souvenirs manqués

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus fortes que l'alcool, plus vastes que nos lyres, fermentent les rousseurs amères de l'amour.  
\- Arthur Rimbaud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Playlist :**  
[Tessa Dixson - Hidding](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWvqPFbShSc)  
[Friendly Fires - Run The Wild Flower](https://youtu.be/u538TVyCk4A)  
[Girl in Red - Bad Idea](https://youtu.be/Xo8QvY0jOOE)  


La musique pop à la mode allait beaucoup trop fort, s'échappant allégrement de la pièce exiguë par la fenêtre entre-ouverte. Une garde-robe entière avait été vidée, répandue sur toute la surface possible, aussi bien sur le sol que sur les murs, capharnaüm de tissus.

La journée touchait presque à sa fin, et c'était le bordel dans la chambre 204 du dortoir des hommes de l'université sportive du Kansai.

Assis sur l'un des deux lits, Jo Tarou soupira longuement. Devant lui, Kakeru le fixait d'un air nerveux, se tournant dans tout les sens de manière comique, cherchant son approbation désespérément.

\- Kakeru, t'as pas rencard avec la Reine d'Angleterre tu sais ..

Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre. Jo Jirou, qui sortait de la salle de bain lui sourit doucement, serrant l'épaule de son frère jumeau dans un geste pacifique.

\- Laisse-le faire Jota, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi perplexe, c'est trop marrant.

Kakeru rougit, laissant les deux frères se moquer de lui allégrement.

Bon sang, c'est pas comme s'il sortait avec quelqu'un tout les jours .. Il ne savait même pas s'il pouvait considérer ça comme un rencard à proprement parler.

Il se souvient des paroles de Fujioka, lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé sa rencontre avec l'homme.

Son capitaine avait longuement vendu les qualités de Haiji, le connaissant depuis l'école primaire. Il aurait apparemment eu un parcourt d'athlète semblable au sien juste avant de rentrer à l'université, et il se demandait pourquoi l'homme avait subitement arrêté ? Après tout, Haiji avait l'air d'aimer courir, il avait eu cette impression lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré.

Joji l’interrompit alors dans ses réflexions :

\- Tiens, t'as jamais eu de nouvelles du gars que tu t'es tapé finalement ?

Kakeru grogna. Le pantalon de training usé moisissait dans son armoire, comme si cela pouvait suffire à ce qu'il oublie cette histoire. Il pouvait évidement compter sur les jumeaux pour faire remonter sa honte à la surface.

\- C'est triste, il a oublié le peu d'expérience gay qu'il avait, juste avant de rencontrer le prince charmant !

Kakeru se retourna vers les deux garçon d'un air irrité :

\- Fermez-là, vous êtes même pas fichus de dire à Hana-chan que vous l'aimez !

Les jumeaux devinrent rouge tomate, avant de grommeler chacun dans leur barbe que si la jeune fille acceptait leur présence, c'était suffisant pour eux. Kakeru les regarda d'un air satisfait, avant d'entendre son portable vibrer.

Le pouls s'accélérant, il mit un instant avant de le retrouver sous une pile de vêtement, pensant directement à Haiji, et si jamais il annulait ? Son cœur tomba dans ses chaussures rapidement, lorsqu'il vit le nom s'affichant à l'écran. Jota lui demanda, curieux :

\- Quoi, tu décroches pas ? Laisse-moi deviner, t'as peur qu'il te colle un lapin ? Kakeru, t'inquiète-pas, ça m'est arrivé plein de foi..

\- C'est Sasaki.

Un silence pesant plana dans la chambre quelques minutes, avant que l'un des jumeaux ne se décide à parler.

\- Okay .. Vous ne vous entendez toujours pas très bien depuis que tu as commencé ici ?

\- On ne s'est jamais entendu depuis le mariage de nos deux parents. Il me déteste, et je n'ai rien à lui dire. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. On ne changera pas ça.

Kakeru mit fin à la discussion de manière radicale. Il n'avait vraiment, mais _vraiment pas_ envie de parler de son demi-frère juste avant son rendez-vous, merde, comme s'il n'était pas assez stressé comme ça. Une sueur froide descendit le long de son dos.

Peut-être que Sasaki avait eu vent de l'histoire ?

Et si il en avait parlé à son père ?

Kakeru secoua la tête. Non, Sasaki voulait juste encore le faire culpabiliser, lui dire que de sa faute, il ne pouvait pas courir comme il le voulait, alors que lui, malgré ce qu'il avait fait, il avait droit à courir sous les projecteurs .. Il déglutit péniblement.

Car Sasaki avait raison.

Kakeru ne méritait pas d'être là.

On frappa à la porte bruyamment, avant qu'une petite tête rousse ne pointe le bout de son nez.

\- Oi, Kurahara ! Les jumeaux !! Vous avez pas vu Kageyama ?!

Hinata Shouyou avait des étoiles plein les yeux, et un sourire éclatant comme jamais. Petit rayon de soleil dégageant les nuages autour de lui, Kakeru lui sourit gentiment.

\- Salut Hinata, non, je pense qu'il est en train de réviser avec ton sempai, Suga-san ?

Hinata fit la moue. Jota lui tapa dans le dos :

\- Hé Hinata, laisse tomber Mauvaise Tronche et vient faire la fête avec nous ce soir !

\- Non, après je vais me faire engueuler par Daichi-san car je vais encore vomir partout à l'entrainement !!

\- Hahaha tant que tu fais pas comme Kakeru et que tu couches pas avec un autre gars !

Kakeru allait reprendre une nouvelle fois les jumeaux sèchement lorsqu'il remarqua le regard de Hinata, grand yeux mordorés le fixant d'une manière dérangeante.

\- Hein ? Mais je pensais que tu l'avais retrouvé ?

Kakeru le fixait sans comprendre, avant que le rouquin ne se tortille dans tout les sens, s'éclipsant en prétextant aller retrouver Kageyama.

Pourquoi avait-il la sensation étrange que le garçon savait quelque chose ? Bizarre ..

Il fut rappelé à l’ordre par Joji, notant l'heure qui avançait. Kakeru jura, tout en laissant tomber son défilé de mode, et attrapa sa veste avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Il allait retrouver Haiji.

Il éclaircira le reste plus tard.

_Lumière de feu, musique résonnant dans ses tympans de manière désagréable. Pourquoi était-il là, pourquoi avait-il pensé que cela réduirait son stress ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il prenne les mauvaises décisions dans sa vie, pourquoi fallait-il qu'on le bouscule et qu'il renverse son verre sur la manche de quelqu'un à ce moment-là ? Mais ce quelqu'un avait des yeux profond comme les étoiles, et un sourire aussi chaleureux que le soleil. Son cœur battait la chamaille dans ses oreilles._

_Ce pourrait-il que ce soir réécrive toute l'histoire ?_

L'appartement baignait dans un calme presque religieux, avant d'être interrompu par un glapissement rauque. Haiji avait à peine eu le temps d'atteindre le hall d'entrée qu'Oikawa le pointa d'un doigt accusateur du canapé dans lequel il était vautré, l'observant d'un air presque scandalisé derrière son bouquin.

\- Tu ne vas pas _sérieusement_ y aller comme ça ?!

L'homme le plus âgé le regarda alors d'un air interloqué. Il portait son éternel hanten vert à carreau, par dessus un simple sweater gris chiné, un pantalon de training anthracite bien large, terminé par ses sandales en cuir usées. Oikawa avait envie de lui arracher et de l'étrangler avec. Celui-ci l'acheva, lorsqu'il lui répondit d'une voix pleine d'innocence :

\- Bah quoi ? Je suis pas à poil, et mes fringues sont propres ?

Le brunet se prit la tête entre les mains.

Ça n'allait pas le faire, vraiment.

Il se demanda un instant si Haiji n'avait pas découvert le pot-aux-roses et s'il ne jouait pas au con exprès. Car il en était tout à fait capable, comme il était tout à fait capable de se rendre quelque part, pour rejoindre quelqu'un qui occupait littéralement toutes ses pensées du soir au matin, habillé comme ..

_Un clodo._

\- Nan Hai-san, je peux pas te laisser faire ça.

Oikawa le tira vivement par le bras. Haiji se laissa faire docilement, pendant que son colocataire l'entraîna dans sa chambre, avant de le lâcher pour fouiller sa garde-robe.

Le peu de vêtements décents qu'Haiji possédait, c'était une chemise blanche et un pantalon de smoking noir qu'il portait pour les oraux. Un peu trop classique pour l’occasion.

Il continua sa quête, trouvant par miracle un t-shirt blanc légèrement décolleté, avec une impression qui citait "_I know I'm too sexy for this_" (Oikawa se souvint alors que c'était lui-même qui lui avait offert à Noël, et que celui-ci n'avait jamais été porté d'ailleurs), il lui fit enlever son haut pour le passer, il trouva par chance la veste blaser qui compléta le smoking et décréta qu'elle irait parfaitement avec. 

\- Tooru, tu sais que je déteste les vêtements serrés ..

Oikawa le fusilla du regard. Il avait fait trop d'effort pour lui laisser tout gâcher. Haiji enfin vêtu correctement, il admira le travail d'un air critique.

Il avait toujours trouvé ça déplorable, le manque d’intérêt vestimentaire de son ami. Lui qui l'avait déjà vu nu, il savait pertinemment quel genre de fute pouvait mettre en valeur ses incroyables jambes, quel genre de haut pouvait littéralement créer des émeutes autour de lui.

Mais Haiji n'avait que faire de son apparence, Haiji n'en avait que faire de plaire, même si l'homme avait énormément de charme et qu'être habillé comme un sac poubelle n'empêchait nullement le fait d'avoir une vingtaine d'admirateurs plus ou moins secrets. L’intéressé l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

\- Ça va, satisfait ? Je séduis d'abord par mon esprit tu sais, puis après on finira quand même dans le plus simple appareil, donc j'vois pas trop l’intérêt .. ?

Oikawa soupira, alors qu'Haiji éclata de rire. Il l'accompagna vers la sortie, tout en lui disant d'un air un peu impatient :

\- Allez, amuse-toi bien .. Puis si c'est un tordu, tu fais le code et les yakuza débarqu..

\- Tooru, t'inquiète pas, je suis grand tu sais ?

Haiji lui adressa un sourire doux avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Oikawa respira longuement, attendant quelques secondes avant de sauter sur son téléphone.

**Oikawaii~ (18h30) :**

**iwa-chan, il arrive !  
**

**tu fais tout comme j'ai dis ? <3  
**

La réponse fut rapide, comme toujours.

**Godzumi (18h31) :**

**crétin  
**

**faudra bien, même si c'est un plan foireux ..  
**

Oikawa sourit, tout en portant son portable à ses lèvres.

Il soupira, en espérant que tout ce passe comme il le désirait.

Ce qui était toujours le cas, surtout quand l'homme de sa vie couvrait ses arrières bien malgré-lui.

_Plus tard, à l'écart, comme quelque chose qui ressemblait à une accalmie, il l'interrogea. Kakeru avait envie de faire confiance, Kakeru avait envie de se confier. Son père et son demi-frère, la pression qu'il subissait, le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre dans la vie, sa violence non-contrôlée qui avait envoyé son ancien coach à l’hôpital. Son père qui avait couvert le tout avec de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent, pour qu'il puisse courir à nouveau. Est-ce que tout ça en valait la peine ? _

_C'est toujours aux inconnus que l'on confie ses secrets._

Les rues étaient animées, foule de badauds arpentant les bars et les restaurants, brouhaha de rires et de cris, accompagné de l'odeur de nourriture omniprésente, les lampions rouges et blanc de l'izakaya devant lequel il attendait renvoyant une lumière chaude dans la nuit.

Kakeru était en avance bien sûr, incapable d'attendre chez lui, tournant comme une bête en cage.

Il portait finalement une veste légère, en dessous de laquelle une chemise en jeans, un pantalon camel et des Vans beiges chinées.

Jota avait insisté pour qu'il mette son gel avant de partir, ses cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière comme lorsqu'il courait lui donnant un air plus mature, plus sexy (apparemment). Kakeru se sentait juste vulnérable, incapable de se cacher derrière ses mèches foncées.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. Haiji lui avait donné rendez-vous à 19h pile, il était arrivé à 18h40. Il lui restait encore dix minutes à attendre, mais une voix l’apostropha bien avant :

\- Kurahara !

Kakeru resta sans voix un moment, clignant des yeux bêtement en direction de Haiji qui s'avançait vers lui, admirant sa silhouette svelte mise en avant par la veste cintrée qu'il portait, le pantalon de jogging gris chiné terminé par des Converses blanches moulant ses cuisses fines presque indécemment. Le col de son t-shirt dévoilait ses clavicules délicates.

Il déglutit nerveusement.

Il s'avança et ils entrèrent dans l'établissement ensemble. Ils furent directement accueillis par une voix puissante, de leur tranche d'âge. Un jeune homme musclé, aux cheveux courts sombres dressés sur le crane et au yeux verts mousse perçants leur fit un signe de la main. Haiji répondit aussitôt avec un sourire, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux.

\- Oh, Hajime ! Tooru ne m'a pas dit que c'était ton service aujourd'hui, la chance !

Kakeru salua timidement le colosse, qui se présenta sous le nom d'Iwaizumi Hajime. L'homme le salua avec un sourire, le jugeant de la tête au pied rapidement. Il du lui convenir car il hocha la tête d'un air satisfait, avant de les emmener vers une table à l'écart, non loin du comptoir. Il les laissa s'assoir, tout en leur laissant regarder la carte à leur aise.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit non plus, tu sais qu'il préfère souvent créer un effet de surprise .. L'apéro est pour la maison, je vous sers quoi ?

Haiji prit un rhum coca, Kakeru hésita. Il n'avait plus rien bu depuis le désastre de la dernière soirée, et n'avait pas envie de réitérer l'expérience, surtout avec Haiji en face de lui. Mais il était également tendu de part de la proximité de l'autre homme, et il n'avait pas envie qu'il pense qu'il était encore un gamin qui ne tenait pas l'alcool. Même si c'était le cas ..

Il se décida pour un gin tonique, et Iwaizumi les quitta, avant de revenir rapidement avec les boissons.

Kakeru but une gorgée pour se donner une convenance, avant de cacher une grimace dégoutée. C'était fort et amer, pas du tout ce qu'il espérait. Il aurait du prendre ce que Hana prenait d'habitude, des cocktails de filles bien sucrés et pas trop fort, mais il avait peur de ce que Haiji aurait pu penser s'il avait commandé un Sex on the Beach. Kakeru le regarda boire tranquillement son Bacardi-Coca, tout en consultant la carte.

\- Choisis ce que tu veux, Kurahara. Haijime travaille ici avec son père depuis qu'il a fini le lycée. Tout est littéralement délicieux et bon marché, leurs yakitori sont à tuer si jamais ..

Kakeru laissa Haiji commenter tout les plats avec une passion comique. Il se contenta de le dévorer des yeux, tout en notant la manière dont il mordait sa lèvre intérieure en se concentrant, la façon dont il se grattait la nuque, poignets fins dépassant de la manche, il avait envie de sentir si ces poignets pouvaient tenir facilement entre ses doigts.

_Calme-toi bordel_.

Kakeru enchaîna sur le sujet pour se concentrer sur autre chose, puis il était surtout curieux :

\- Haijime-san .. Le nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Il n'aurait pas fait du volley par hasard ?

Haiji hocha la tête d'un air joyeux. Il faisait auparavant partie de l'équipe d'Aoba Johsai, et avaient été avec ses anciens coéquipiers de nombreuses fois en finale lors de l'Interhigh.

\- Mon colocataire fait du volley, c'est pour ça que je connais pas mal de personnes, enfin de vue ou de nom ..

Haiji resta silencieux un moment, avant de lui demander :

\- Tu connais Sugawara Koushi ?

Kakeru sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos.

Sugawara Koushi, alias Suga-san. Cheveux gris argentés ébouriffés, grain de beauté au coin de l’œil et visage angélique. Serveur en volley, sempai de Kageyama en troisième année. Mais aussi président du comité des fêtes, guindailleur level 3000, et c'était justement chez lui que c'était passée la foutue soirée. Haiji attendant sa réponse, il dit alors d'une voix enrouée :

\- C'est le sempai de mon coloc', je le connais juste de vue, pourquoi ?

\- Non, j'ai déjà été à ses soirées, c'est pour ça, je me demandais si toi aussi ?

Haiji avait un ton badin dans la voix. Kakeru se sentait mourir. Peut-être que Haiji avait été à cette soirée, peut-être qu'il l'avait vu ? Est-ce qu'il attendait qu'il avoue pour se moquer de lui ? Est-ce qu'il savait qui était le gars qu'il s'était tapé ?

_Non_.

Non, Haiji n'était pas comme ça. Haiji lui aurait dit, comme il lui dit qu'il avait renversé de sa sauce teriyaki sur son haut. Haiji était quelqu'un de franc, et Kakeru se dit qu'il fallait faire profil bas. Il répondit alors, de sorte à clôturer la conversation :

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à sortir, pas trop du genre à boire non plus, un athlète ne peut pas se le permettre.

Haiji le regarda un instant sans rien dire, avant de sourire, puis de boire une gorgée de soupe miso.

\- Tu as raison. C'est bien, tu es mature pour ton âge.

Un peu plus loin, au comptoir, Iwaizumi les regardait en souriant. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, finalement ..

La porte s'ouvrit et il détourna les yeux un instant, alors qu'une voix l'interpella. Un homme de son âge venait d'entrer, blouson de cuir saillant sa carrure musclée, cheveux bruns courts mouillés par la pluie. Il s'interrompit en voyant Haiji et Kakeru, un sourire naissant sur son visage franc.

\- Oh, c'est les deux qui était chez Sug..

\- Chuuuut !!

Iwaizumi lui avait presque sauté dessus, le détournant immédiatement. L'homme le regarda d'un air interloqué, avant que le brun ne soupire, parlant bas, très vite :

\- Écoute Sawamura, j'ai besoin que tu fasses semblant de rien. Sinon Trashikawa et Sugawara vont nous démonter.

Il haussa un sourcil, le regardant sans comprendre.

\- Quoi Suga ? Ces deux types se sont envoyés en l'air dans sa buanderie, il est au courant tu sais ?

Iwaizumi grogna.

\- Non c'est pas ça .. Sugawara est parfaitement au courant, certes, mais pour eux deux .. C'est une toute autre histoire.

Il expliqua brièvement l'histoire à Daichi d'un air de plus en plus gêné, qui lui le regarda d'un air de plus en plus perplexe.

\- Tu veux dire .. Que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souvient ? Et Oikawa et Suga n'ont rien dit ?! Pourquoi putain, c'est horrible !

\- Non, ils veulent .. Ils veulent que l'un et l'autre se revoient dans des conditions normales. Ils ont encore monté un putain de scénario à la Roméo et Juliette, en espérant qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre comme ça .. Je sais, c'est débile.

\- C'est surtout cruel. Puis Roméo et Juliette meurent à la fin, je te ferais signaler ..

Iwaizumi ne dit rien. Bien sur qu'il trouvait ça cruel. Stupide et cruel. Mais d'un côté .. Il observa une nouvelle fois les deux hommes converser, Haiji éclatant de rire à quelque chose que Kakeru avait pu dire, le rire était frais et éclatant, ça lui fit penser à celui d'Oikawa lorsqu'il il était seul avec lui. Il murmura d'un air étrange :

\- Je suis d'accord mais c'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Regarde-les. Ils ont l'air tellement en phase. S'ils avaient su, peut-être qu'ils ne se seraient jamais reparler, de honte. Tu trouves pas ça dommage ?

Daichi ne dit rien. Il pensa à Suga, au fait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Comment aurait-il réagit s'il avait été dans la même situation ? Il n'en savait rien.

Grommelant, il se saisit du sac contenant ce qu'il avait commandé. Il salua Iwaizumi avant de sortir, tout en se promettant d'avoir une conversation avec son compagnon lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Haiji le regarda sortir, les yeux pétillants :

\- C'était Sawamura Daichi. Capitaine de l'équipe de volleyball. Gars super, j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec lui pour une interview. Des nerfs d'aciers, jamais vu ça.

Kakeru l'observait en souriant. Il l'écouta commenter un match auquel il avait assisté, s’extasiant sur des détails infirmes, auquel il ne comprenait rien même si Kageyama lui en avait probablement déjà parlé. Non, il était complètement subjugué par l'autre homme, on lui aurait probablement demander n'importe quoi, il aurait dit oui sans réfléchir.

Il était fasciné par tout ce que Haiji faisait, et il rougit quand il lui demanda s'il était d'accord d'être le sujet de son prochain article concernant le Hakone Eikiden. Il lui demanda si ce n'était pas plus intéressant qu'il se focalise sur Fujioka, mais Haiji rit en affirmant qu'il n'allait pas écrire sur le même type jusqu'à sa dernière année.

\- Alors c'est d'accord .. Kakeru ?

Il s'empourpra d'avantage lorsque l'homme l’appela par son prénom, il pouvait presque en ressentir des papillons dans l'estomac. Il se sentait bête, et il hocha la tête, ignorant complètement ce dans quoi il s'engageait. Surtout qu'il se rappelait très bien les paroles de son père, lui demandant de faire profil bas. Il serra les doigts autour de sa tasse de thé.

Merde, pour cette fois, il allait écouter son cœur.

Tant pis pour les conséquences, pour Haiji, il assumerait tout.

_L'envie de tout claquer, l'envie de se sentir au contrôle de lui-même ce soir-là, malgré l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines. L'envie de cet homme, chaleur lui brulant les ailes, sa liberté toute entière devant lui, le rendant assoiffé comme jamais. Surtout qu'il l'encourageait, surtout qu'il avait l'air d'être là pour lui, à cet instant même, lorsqu'il le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Et Kakeru eut rapidement besoin de plus, sentant le corps souple contre lui, épousant ses forme à la perfection.  
_

_Les lèvres avaient un goût de souvenir._

Le mois de novembre s'était écoulé sans heurt, la température commençait à baisser progressivement en ce début décembre. Les gens avaient ressorti les vestes fourrées et les écharpes, alors que le vent glacé soufflait entre les allées de maisons, faisant s'envoler les feuilles écarlates des arbres longeant le ravel. Entre eux, deux jeunes hommes couraient ensemble, calqué sur le rythme de l'autre en un accord parfait.

C'était devenu leur routine habituelle.

Kakeru courait généralement jusqu'à l'embranchement, où Haiji l'attendait impatiemment comme chaque matin. Ils couraient environs 10km ensemble, longeant le fleuve, pour terminer au parc, où ils en profitaient pour s'étirer. Haiji était de très bon conseil, lui indiquant comment s'étirer correctement, ou encore comment accéléré et décéléré sans endommager son jeune corps. Kakeru buvait ses paroles, l'écoutant sans rechigner, lorsqu'il lui disait de redresser son torse ou d'incurver plus ses genoux vers l'intérieur.

Il lui avait demandé une fois, curieux, comment il pouvait connaître tant de choses sur le sujet.

\- Ma mère est kiné, mon père entraineur, c'est pour ça que je connais pas mal de truc.

Haiji avait également de nombreuses connaissances sur le sport en général, écrivant principalement dans la rubrique des sports, il connaissait parfaitement le basket, le football, le cyclisme, la natation et même l'équitation. Mais sa spécialité était bien la course à pied, et Kakeru s'en réjouissait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir Haiji rien que pour lui dans ses moments-là, et c'était bien loin de lui déplaire.

Ils atterrirent finalement au café désormais familier tout en marchant, Kakeru prenait un macchiato au caramel comme à son habitude, alors que Haiji se contentait d'un expresso. Ce dernier se moquait toujours de lui, s'émerveillant sur la quantité de sucre qu'il pouvait rajouter. Ils s'installèrent à une table près de la fenêtre, avant que l'un des serveurs, un jeune homme noir du nom de Musa que Haiji connaissait pour avoir fait du marathon (qui dans le monde sportif Haiji ne connaissait pas, c'était la question) les rejoignit pour les servir.

\- J'ai presque fini mon article, j'aurai encore deux trois petites questions à fignoler avant de pouvoir imprimer pour la prochaine édition en janvier ..

Kakeru acquiesça, presque déçu. Maintenant que Haiji avait terminé son écrit, passerait-il toujours du temps avec lui .. ? Entre ses études, son mémoire, le club de journalisme, il avait sûrement mieux à faire que de courir avec un gamin comme lui. Il avait sûrement des choses plus importantes à penser que de passer du temps avec Kakeru. Mais son cœur bondit brusquement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il l'entendit demander :

\- On pourrait terminer ça un soir, si ça te dit ?

Juste eux deux, un soir .. Pas comme à la bibliothèque en pleine journée, ou dans la salle du club de journalisme. Il se prit à rêver, choses presque inqualifiables, intangibles qui le bouleversèrent bien plus qu'il ne le laissa paraître. Un dernier soir avec Haiji. Il déglutit enfin, trouvant le courage de demander, d'une voix qui cachait à peine son excitation :

\- Oh, chez Iwaizumi-san ? D'accord mais alors c'est moi qui inv..

\- Je pensais plutôt chez moi.

Kakeru en trembla presque. Haiji avait les yeux rivés sur son café, expression qu'il ne pouvait voir, alors que la voix avait été ferme, dans le genre de celle qui ne tolèrerait pas de refus. Un frisson agréable remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, alors que le plus âgé redressa des yeux ronds et presque fébriles vers lui, se justifiant presque :

\- Je ferai à manger, je pense plutôt bien me débrouiller, mais si jamais tu n'es pas chaud, on peut ..

\- Je serais ravis de goûter ta cuisine !

Kakeru avait presque crié. Les gens attablés autour d'eux s'étaient retournés en leur direction, alors que l'autre petit serveur surnommé Shindo les fixait avec des yeux écarquillés. Le jeune homme rougit brusquement, alors que pas mal de gens affichèrent alors un sourire moqueur et certaines femmes placèrent leur mains devant leur bouche pour étouffer un petit rire.

Haiji de son côté eut alors une expression très tendre, quelque chose qui le réchauffa de l'intérieur, et Kakeru rougit immédiatement, car Haiji était sans doute la personne la plus attirante qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent, une âme exceptionnelle qui lui donnait littéralement envie de tout donner.

Son cœur battait très fort, et il pensa au mot de Jota lorsqu'il énonçait son amour pour Hana-chan, et soudain, il comprit.

Pourquoi il se sentait si à l'aise avec lui, si compris. Comment l'homme pouvait tranquillement effacer tout ses doutes, pourquoi un simple sourire de sa part était comme un rayon de soleil transperçant les nuages.

Pourquoi Kiyose Haiji occupait toutes ses pensées du matin jusqu'au soir depuis deux mois.

Kakeru sourit doucement.

Il était désespérément amoureux de Haiji, et il ne savait rien faire contre cela. Ils sortirent du café, se séparant comme à regret. Kakeru repartit alors en courant, laissant le vent souffler sur ses craintes comme pour les annihiler.

Derrière l'une des fenêtre du café, Musa Kalama gloussait de manière incontrôlée. Il sentit une main glisser tendrement sur sa taille. Sugiyama Takashi lui sourit, demanda

\- Alors Musa, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Musa le prit alors dans ses bras, tout en embrassant ses cheveux châtains. Il lui sourit tendrement :

\- Mon _peut-être_ pourrait bien s'être transformé en _sûrement_ aujourd'hui ..

_Le vestiaire avait le luxe d'une chambre d'hôtel à cet instant-là. Tout ce que Kakeru avait pu connaître était réduit à néant, alors qu'il accueillit les perceptions nouvelles avec emphase. Ses angoisses étaient aspirées par l'autre, transformées en plaisir pur, il aurait voulu rester là avec lui pour toute sa vie, il avait envie de lui demander de rester mais il ne savait pas comment faire, si il avait le droit de le faire. Il profita de tout ce qu'il fut, espérant ralentir le temps dans une démarche futile.  
_

_L'amour eut un goût de désespoir ce soir-là._

Une semaine plus tard, le temps s'était encore refroidit, laissant place au gel et à un peu de flocons blancs, tombant silencieusement sur une nature endormie. Les gens préféraient rester à l'intérieur, sauf quelques courageux qui bravaient le temps pour aller travailler, ou encore faire leur courses.

A l'une des supérette du coin, la jeune fille derrière le comptoir criait presque toute excitée :

\- Alors Haiji-san, qu'est-ce que tu vas lui préparer ??

Haiji sourit alors à Katsuta Hanako, lui montrant les sacs pleins à craquer de légumes et de viande. Il se demanda un instant si le _nikujaga_ qu'il avait prévu de faire n'était pas destiné à 10 personnes plutôt qu'à deux. Une voix énervée derrière lui les interrompit :

\- Oi Haiji, est-ce que t'as pensé à prendre des préserva..

Iwakura Yukihiko fut brutalement interrompit par un paquet de konjac lui écrasant le visage. Haiji le regarda, yeux à moitié fermés, sourire flippant sur le visage. Il s'exclama d'une voix enjouée :

\- Ouups, ça m'a échappé des mains ! Hana-chan, tu veux bien m'en prendre un autre s'il te plait ?

Alors que la jeune fille qui n'avait rien capté de leur conversation acquiesça en souriant et partit rapidement dans le fond du magasin, Yuki remit ses lunettes correctement tout en murmurant d'un ton agacé :

\- Bah quoi ?! On ne sait jamais, je sais pas moi, merde !

\- T'inquiète pas Yuki, au pire je t'en aurais demandé. Ou bien j'aurais demandé à Nico-chan-sempai, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Yuki rougit brusquement, alors que Haiji affichait le sourire énigmatique qu'il _détestait_, car il jouait à l'innocent en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il insinuait par là. Après tout, il ne digérait pas le fait que ses deux amis l'aient laissé sans surveillance le temps de partir tranquillement ensemble.

Il soupira lourdement. Comment pouvait-il savoir que, le temps d'aller faire leur petite affaire, leur ami se serait volatilisé dans la nature avec un inconnu ? Puis ce n'était pas comme si Haiji ne savait pas se défendre, merde ..

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à son appartement, Oikawa s'étant absenté chez Iwaizumi jusqu'au lendemain, leur laissant bien volontiers toute la tranquillité des lieux. Yuki ne put d’empêcher de lui dire, tout en l'observant fredonner :

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu comme ça.

\- Comment, en survêt' avec un panier de courses ? Je suis comme ça les 3/4 du temps tu sais.

Yuki soupira.

\- Non je veux dire .. Heureux. Faut dire que les trois années passées ont pas été faciles pour toi. T'as su te relever Haiji, mais tu n'avais plus cette flamme dans le regard. J'espère que ça continuera ..

Haiji le regarda sans rien dire. Ses mains se serrèrent sur les sacs de courses.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas eu un parcourt facile. Bien sûr il avait gardé la tête haute, mais mordait parfois sans son édredon le soir pour étouffer ses sanglots de rage. Bien sûr il avait trouvé l'alternative du journalisme sportif, mais se rongeant toujours la lèvre intérieure lorsqu'il voyait les exploits de Fujioka.

Car ça aurait pu être lui.

Ça aurait pu être lui si son corps avait tenu le coup. Si il ne s'était pas brisé. Il aurait pu courir à Eikiden, il aurait pu marquer des records. Il aurait pu faire ce que son père attendait de lui. Mais était-ce ça, le but de la course ? Était-ce ce pourquoi il désirait courir plus que tout ?

Haiji était noyé dans ses doutes, noyés dans ses questions, noyé dans son chagrin. Malgré l'air jovial qu'il affichait la plupart du temps, Haiji se sentait comme une coquille vide, désireuse de trouver quelque chose pour se remplir. Désireuse de trouver, enfin, la réponse qui le rongeait le plus au monde :

_Pourquoi vouloir courir à ce point-là ?_

Mais lorsque Kakeru était apparu ce matin-là, tout avait changé. Il commença a préparer les légumes, une fois Yuki partit, histoire que tout mijote correctement. Il sourit, se rappelant comment le jeune homme avait embellit sa vie du jour au lendemain, s'incrustant tranquillement dans son quotidien, comme si cette place manquante lui avait toujours été destinée.

Haiji ferai n'importe quoi pour que rien ne change. Enfin, sur ce plan-là du moins .. Il alla prendre une douche, une fois ses préparatifs terminés. Le jet chaud le fit frisonner, non pas à cause de la température, mais parce qu'il pensait à lui. Si il ne voulait pas que Kakeru sorte de sa vie, il espérait, au contraire, faire évoluer leur relation. Il avait pu remarqué son regard envers lui, il savait que les nombreuses fois où il le touchait par inadvertance, que ce soit quand il lui passait une bouteille d'eau, ou encore quand il l'aidait à s'étirer, Kakeru faisait tout pour ne pas briser son contact.

Haiji passa un boxer propre, alors qu'il remarqua les vêtements que Oikawa lui avait apprêté. Il grimaça devant le jean posé sur sa chaise de bureau, avant de se rendre compte que c'était celui de l'inconnu. Il faillit le prendre et le ranger dans son armoire, alors que la sonnette du studio retentit. Il regarda l'horloge, avant de sentir son cœur s'accélérer. Il se dépêcha avant de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière lui, laissant le pantalon à sa place.

Kakeru lui sourit timidement sur le pallier, une bouteille de vin rouge à la main :

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais le cabernet ?

Ils s'installèrent, Haiji s'extasiant sur le cru français qu'il avait pu dénicher, et qui devait valoir une petite fortune. Le plus jeune avait l'air étonnamment satisfait, ça lui fit extrêmement plaisir, de voir comment il avait les plus petites attentions envers lui. Il frissonna.

_Merde, j'ai envie de le sucer .._

Haiji garda son sourire, tout en réprimant les pensées extrêmement obsènes qui se dessinait dans son cerveau. Ils s'installèrent à la table, alors que Kakeru le complimenta immédiatement sur l'odeur de nourriture. Ils parlèrent de la course, Kakeru répondant au question de Haiji d'un air de plus en plus confiant, oubliant le micro qui l'enregistrait. Ils s'interrompirent pour manger, Kakeru se resservant 3 fois, à la plus grande joie du cuisinier.

Haiji avait vidé le 3/4 de la bouteille à la fin du repas, il rit lorsqu'il dit à Kakeru que si il l'avait invité chez lui, il aurait probablement été obligé de rester dormir chez lui. Un calme tranquille régnait autour d'eux, alors que Haiji brisa la quiétude directement :

\- Kakeru .. Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

Ce dernier rougit, alors que Haiji attendait sa réponse avec un sourire, gardant cependant ses poings serrés en dessous de la table. Attendant sa réponse avec appréhension.

\- Non .. Tu me demandes ça pour l'interview ?

\- Pas pour l'article, curiosité personnelle.

Kakeru ne dit rien, et le calme ambiant se chargea soudain d'une électricité étrange. Haiji avait bien bu, son tempérament égoïste prenant le dessus sur son contrôle. Kakeru lui demanda alors si lui aussi était célibataire. Haiji répondit que oui. Mais qu'il avait des vues sur quelqu'un. Il regarda le plus jeune se décomposer visiblement devant lui, et il ne put empêcher son sourire de s’agrandir, ne résistant pas à le taquiner encore un peu.

Sa naïveté l’excitait_ vraiment_ beaucoup. Beaucoup trop.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, par hasard, il y a deux mois d'ici .. Cette personne m'a directement plu, impressionné malgré son peu d'expérience, mais surtout par sa manière d'être, par la force qu'elle dégageait. Je pense que j'ai eu un coup de foudre, Kakeru.

\- Je .. Je vois. Et tu sais si ces sentiments sont réciproques ?

\- J'aimerai bien le savoir. Tu penses que je devrais faire le premier pas ?

\- Bien, bien-sûr ! Haiji-san, je pense que peu importe la personne, elle sera ..

\- Kakeru. Lève-toi s'il te plait.

Haiji le fixait avec un regard intense. Kakeru le regarda sans comprendre, mais fit ce qu'il lui demanda. Haiji se leva à son tour, tout en marchant lentement vers lui. Haiji plongea son regard dans les orbes bleues aciers, admirant la manière dont la lumière et la crainte jouait avec les contrastes de gris, alors qu'il posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, qu'il avait gardé posée sur la table. Kakeru frissonna, mais ne se dégagea pas. Haiji murmura alors doucement, tout en rapprochant son visage du sien, levant un peu la tête pour combler les 3cm les séparant :

\- C'est toi, Kakeru. C'est toi, cette personne que j'attendais depuis longtemps ..

Kakeru ne bougea pas lorsque Haiji posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste qui dura deux secondes, bien trop courtes, et Haiji lui sourit, tendrement, attendant patiemment. Le corps de Kakeru se réchauffa brusquement, alors qu'il attira le corps de l'autre vers le sien sans d'avantage de cérémonie, scellant à nouveau leurs bouches avec d'avantage de passion.

Car ses lèvres avait un goût de souvenir.

Haiji gémit doucement, électrochoc lui parcourant le corps, alors que ses mains toutes entières devinrent brulantes, palpant tout ce qui était à sa portée, les trapèzes et le dos musclé, descendant rapidement le long de ses reins. Kakeru perdit rapidement pied, se noyant sans protester sous le délice l'envahissant rapidement, comme un torrent ravivant tout sur son passage.

Il n'avait jamais eut le souvenir d'avoir embrasser quelqu'un comme ça, avec autant de passion, avec autant d'espoir, celui que ses sentiments soient réciproques, parce que Haiji répondait avec autant d'ardeur que lui. Ce dernier mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieure, alors que sa propre langue franchit le seuil de la sienne, désireuse d'en avoir plus. Il se sentait déjà dur, _oh bon sang_, sous les mains expertes qui passèrent rapidement en dessous de son haut, caressant sa peau brulante, s'attardant sur la fine ligne d'abdominaux, avant de caresser la bosse dur au dessus de son boxer. Kakeru grogna, alors que Haiji murmura contre ses lèvres d'un air taquin :

\- On dirait que je te fais de l'effet ?

Kakeru le fit rapidement taire, l'embrassant de nouveau, plaquant son corps entre le sien et le plan de travail. Haiji grimpa adroitement sur ce dernier, l'emprisonnant entre ses cuisses. Kakeru passa ses mains sur celles-ci, sentant les muscles trembler, envie toute entière parcourant ses nerfs.

Il embrassa son cou fin, traçant ses clavicules saillantes avec le bout de la langue, la peau de Haiji avait un parfum et un goût presque déjà connu, cela l'étonna immédiatement, tout comme la manière dont son corps semblait trouver exactement quel point pour titiller le sien, comme s'il connaissait déjà tout de l'autre homme.

Peut-être que c'était ça, être amoureux ?

Il eut un gémissement rauque lorsque la main de Haiji franchit le seuil de tissu, frontière rapidement trépassée, alors que Haiji le fixait d'un air triomphant, yeux marrons baignés de provocation, l'incitant immédiatement à en faire de même, juste pour transformer le regard malicieux en une expression plus suppliante. Haiji gémit, tandis que sa main semblait trouver exactement quelle zone ciblé, et il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour qu'il lui murmure à l'oreille, d'une voix haletante :

\- Préservatifs .. Dans ma chambre.

Kakeru se laissa guider jusque-là, le plaquant de temps en temps contre un mur pour l'embrasser de nouveau, endomorphines picotant dans tout son corps, récoltant des gémissements rieurs de la part du brun. Il se cognèrent contre la porte que Haiji ouvrit tant bien que mal, avant de tomber lourdement sur le lit, Haiji souriant en dessous de lui, alors qu'il pouvait sentir les battements de son propre cœur résonner de manière sourde à ses oreilles.

Il avait couché avec un homme, mais ne s'en souvenait pas. Son corps par contre, semblait retrouver toute ses facultés, et cela lui fit presque peur, l'impression que tout pouvait resurgir d'un moment à un autre, l'impression qu'il allait se rappeler de tout brusquement et que ça allait le bloquer, que Haiji ne comprendrait surement pas. Il devait lui expliquer maintenant, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche avant que Haiji ne lui retire son haut et que ses propres mains, qu'il ne contrôlaient plus, en firent de même chez lui, dévoilant le torse blanc, les os de sa cage thoracique se soulevant rapidement avec son souffle court. Kakeru fut partagé entre l'envie de tout arrêter, et l'envie d'avoir Haiji cramponné aux draps sous lui. C'était quelque chose de totalement perturbant, surtout quand il se vit défaire le cordon de son training, et de passer sans ménagement ses doigts entre le tissus du boxer et du dessous, le laissant presque nu sous lui.

Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle de la situation, et ça lui donna une vague impression d’étouffement.

_Arrête ou bien tu vas le regretter._

_Tu vas regretter ce que tu vas découvrir._

Kakeru observa, tout en tremblant, longuement, la cicatrice sinueuse, fleuve rougeâtre serpentant sur la peau fine du genoux droit. Son cœur accéléra, alors que son doigt y retraçait les courbes, sentiment de déjà-vu lui coupant presque le souffle, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Le sentiment d'étouffement oppressait sa poitrine de plus en plus fort, alors que la voix de Haiji le ramena brusquement sur terre :

\- J'ai un syndrome rotulien. La chirurgie était la seule option rapide. Beaucoup de kiné, la douleur revient parfois .. Pas super esthétique mais je peux courir à nouveau.

Les yeux marrons étaient teintés d'un fatalité désabusée. Kakeru ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer aussitôt. Soudain quelque chose revint, brusquement comme un coup de foudre le dévastant sur place.

_« Ça te fait mal ? »_

_« Parfois .. Mais c'est pas important. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui est important pour toi ? »_

_« Courir. Courir, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. »_

Kakeru écarquilla les yeux. Le corps de Haiji en dessous de lui était bien trop familier pour son corps, semblant hurler quelque chose à son esprit.

_Rappelle-toi._

_Souviens-toi, je t'en prie._

Kakeru tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la chambre et son cœur s'arrêta brutalement. Posé négligemment sur la chaise de bureau, un jean et une ceinture de cuir noire. La ceinture que son père lui avait offerte. Son pantalon.

Comme un seau d'eau froide brutalement jeté sur lui, les souvenirs revinrent en cascade, inondant son esprit dans un dernier espoir de le ramener à la réalité. Sueurs froides coulant sur sa peau, tremblante, en souffrance.

Haiji.

La soirée.

Haiji.

_Haiji._

Le corps de Haiji.

C'était lui.

_Lui._

Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Son corps bougea d'instinct, il fallait qu'il sorte, il fallait qu'il parte loin de cette pièce étroite dont les murs semblaient se refermer sur lui, écrasante, prête à l'engloutir sans pitié.

_Fous le camp._

_Dégage._

La voix de Haiji résonna faiblement à ses oreilles lorsqu'il se leva brusquement, tête bourdonnant dans le lointain. L'homme n'eut pas le temps de le retenir.

Il était déjà parti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST ANGST ANGST. Okay, genre les deux mecs se côtoient et tout, puis ils se rendent compte du truc d'un coup, comme ça, juste avant de conclure évidemment. Bravo.  
Plus de personnages d'Haikyuu! pour le dernier chapitre, cette fiction est principalement basée sur la relation entre Kakeru et Haiji, avec le reste en fond .. Sorry pour ceux qui en auraient voulu plus !


End file.
